galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Maranskum
Maranskum is a polytheistic religion with its origins in early Eteno culture. It was once the dominant belief of nearly all Eteno, but soon after the species unified and began expanding outside of their own planet, it grew obsolete, and eventually fell completely out of favor with the Eteno populace. Marana Marana is portrayed as a beautiful Eteno female with long, brown flowing hair that stretches ten feet. This exaggerated trait is to make her both unique and attractive, since Eteno females have very short hair. She is said to be the perfect creature, wise, strong, cunning, beautiful, and witty. Few depictions of her exist from the time her character was created during the boom of sea trade in early Eteno history, and many of them have been lost to decay and theft. Holy People﻿ There are thirteen main holy people other than Marana in Maranskum, all of which are said to be subservient to the goddess. Skoldung - Convinced Marana to allow the Eteno greater autonomy. Henrik and Mikayla - These two were the first true Eteno, and were taken to Marana's spiritual plane in order to assist with managing the species. Orr - Henrik and Mikayla's first child.. He invented warfare in an act of defiance against Marana's previous anti-violence actions. Instead of punishing him, Marana learned from his concept and adopted a much more warlike view on the universe. Rolf - Rolf is one of Marana's two servants. He is particularly clever and sneaky. Marana created Rolf and Jorge when she found herself completely unable to keep her castle in good condition due to the fact she was busy managing the universe. Jorge - One of Marana's two servants. Comically clumsy, but extremely strong. Marana created Rolf and Jorge when she found herself completely unable to keep her castle in good condition due to the fact she was busy managing the universe. Svenja - Svenja spends her time playing a chess-like game with herself; will play a few games with anyone. Svenja is Marana's adopted little sister, but has nowhere near the amount of power Marana has. Endel - Manager of the Upperworld (heaven). All good souls, regardless of their religion, meet Endel at death, who then takes them through the gates to the Upperworld. He was a byproduct of the creation of the Upperworld by Marana. Grenz - Marana's little brother. Has no magical power, but was given the job of running the Underworld (hell). Unlike in prominent human religions, the ruler of the Underworld is on very good terms with Marana. Erik - Marana's chef and the Upperworld's cook. When he was created, Marana gave him some of her power so he could manage many things at once and spawn helpers at a moment's notice. Lorenz - His duty is to keep careful records of all the happennings in the universe. It's a big job, so he was given a hundred helpers. Created when the last stone was placed in the wall around Marana's castle library. Dietrich - Head of the castle guard. He and his fifty warriors train every day, always ready at a moment's notice to drive back an enemy that may never come. Created when Marana's castle was finished. Gatvir - Marana's architect and an avid sailor. He created the tides and is revered by starship and seaship crewmen alike. Whenever an Eteno is killed, he spawns a longboat in their honour in an endless ocean in the Upperworld, reserved for their use if they are deemed worthy of inhabiting said realm. Holidays Maranas Maranas can be celebrated on any day that has snow during the coldest months on Malisk II. It celebrates Marana's birthday and honors her divine intervention during times of great strife. Eteno are to give ten gifts to ten strangers with goodwill. In the home, all members of the family exchange gifts and eat ceremonial bread. Bread was the first meal that Marana created. During Maranas, Eteno troops will rarely press an attack, and are content with lobbing shells at their enemies from afar around-the-clock. The fleet's sailors are also less likely to go on the offensive, but given the nature of warfare, will not waste a good oppotunity to do damage. Kenzul Kenzul is celebrated on the 1st day in second month of the year. It celebrates Marana's adoption of war. Great battles are reenacted by professionals, and soldiers receive a minor pay bonus. Children create their own little wars and battles in the streets, causing traffic to be particularly bad during Kenzul. On the front line, soldiers and sailors press whatever advantages they may have, eagre to demonstrate the Eteno-refined concept of warfare in the most devastating manner possible. ﻿Schey A celebration on the first day of the year that may seem particularly odd to those not versed in the ways of Maranskum, Schey is a grand appreciation for the intelligent. Scientists, historians, mathematicians, teachers, designers, strategists, and more are all thanked and given gifts. Holovision programming on this day is mostly documentaries and educational shows on great minds of histories, or important technologies and their inventors. For design and manufacturing firms, new upgrades, plans, and schematics are publicly released or offered to potential customers on or near the day of Schey. Category:Religions Category:Eteno Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee